guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skill Hunter
90 Elite Skills? Just how are you meant to get 90+ elite skills for one character? Because by my count you would have to change your secondary many times to reach that limit, unless you can only od it with the faxtions elites too? :um, what exactly is wrong with changing secondary many times? It sounded like exactly how it was intended. -PanSola 03:23, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::If you didn't know, changing secondary profession is possible after completing certain quests. You can make unlimited changes after you have unlocked a certain secondary profession. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:52, 2 May 2006 (CDT) 225 elite skills? It appears the article has been updated to reflect 225 elite skills needed for Expert Skill Hunter. Since I only count 181 elite skills in chapter 1&2, I am assuming the "missing" 44 will be likely contained in chapter 3, which I understand is coming out later this (or next) year? --DaveBaggins 18:29, May 20 2006 (CST) :I count 180, but I imagine the next 45 would be added to the next chapter. I'm thinking it would look something like 10 for assassin and ritualist and 4 for every other class except mesmer which would get 5. Or maybe not. (T/ ) 18:37, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::I doubt Assassin and Ritualist will make it to Ch3. --Karlos 18:48, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::Why do you say that? (T/ ) 18:59, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Because they are Factions Campaign professions? Just like you cannot create them in Prophecies either... -PanSola, LAFTable(sing) 22:38, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Still, we have no idea whether or not new skills will be added for them in Guild Wars Nightfall or not. It would be pretty boring if the six core professions got new skills ever chapter and the two new professions in each chapter got their initial skills with the chapter and then no more additions were made, and it would also give much more variety to the core professions as more chapters are released and more skills for them added. --Acca 06:14, 21 May 2006 (GMT) ::::But ANET themselves stated that they would continue adding content to in the way of standalone expansions (much like MTG). Wouldn't this imply more content for A and Rt classes aswell? (T/ ) 08:40, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I cannot say for certainty, but wouldn't it be unfair if you purchased a "standalone" product, but some of the things that come with that produce are only available if you have bought a prior product? I don't think we'll be able to create Ritualists and Assassins if we buy Campaign 3 alone. Unless they revamp the entire "Core Profession" concept... -PanSola, LAFTable(sing) 08:52, 21 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Depending how far you want to take the analogy to Magic, there's a lot of things you could extrapolate. Old expansions get obsoleted and new cards are added and old ones removed from the core set with new editions. Balance issues get exponentially harder to manage if you keep adding large amounts of cards unless you throw out old ones (unless you want to keep the variation between cards small, which is boring). In GW, skills are like cards, campaigns are like expansions, and the core professions/skills are the core edition cards. I don't think it particularly makes sense to expect or not expect more A/Rt skills in the third campaign. Everything is pure speculation till ANet says something. --68.142.14.9 09:13, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I personally think it's gonna look like this: two new professions are added in campaign 3, all professions have their core skills, some campaign only skills, the 6 main get another set of duplicate skills (because without, it wouldn't be playable if you only have Guild Wars Nightfall). ::::::I highly doubt 2 new professions. ANET has hinted they wont be adding more in the next campaign. Cant remember which interview it was in though. (T/ ) 10:37, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::: ArenaNet has said that each new expansion will have two new professions in it, but I'd have to search to find where that was, but I definitely remember them saying two new ones per expansion. I don't know if that will continue to be true forever, but I'd expect it for at least the next one. Also, when you look at the fact that Assassins and Ritualists don't have core skills (only core professions do), I'd bet money that there won't be new Assassin or Rit skills in C3. They are instead saving that design space for new professions and additions to the Core professions. In short, I'd expect C3 to look a LOT like Factions: Two entirely new classes with their own skills for C3, and a few new & duplicate skills for the six core classes. --JoDiamonds 14:10, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Extrapolating on how elites were added after the release of Factions, it is likely that the extra 45 for the next level of Skill Hunter will NOT be the only ones. With Factions, NINETY new elites were added (10 each for the six Core, 15 each for the two new professions) and thus I expect there will be a fifth level in the Skill Hunter track, at 270 Elites. Oh, and they're also working on a fourth Campaign, which will no doubt have even more Elites, and thus more levels to the title track. -- Unregistered GuildWiki Fan, 18 July 2006 skill count i think there are 179 elites, not 180. 25 for w/r/mo/n/e 24 for me 15 for a/rt correct me if i am wrong :You are wrong. Warriors have twenty-six. Check my elite skill table, in which all 180 nestle nicely, with the extra Warrior one taking up a notch in the Mesmer's allotment: ''link'' -- Dashface 08:03, 20 August 2006 (CDT) ::oops, forgot skull crack... tnx for the tip :) Gumby 14:40, 22 August 2006 (CDT) I have this title and it says the following: "You will earn the Expert Skill Hunter once you have captured 235 elite skills." So 225, while a logical extension of the title progression so far, appears to be incorrect.--HgFalling 02:54 18 September 2006 (CDT) :It seems to have been changed in one of the recent patches. Fixing the page. --Fyren 04:08, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::225 was not an extention, this is what it used to say a week or so ago. It has been changed. --Karlos 04:14, 18 September 2006 (CDT) Signet of Capture required? Do you have to use a Signet of Capture to capture all 180 elite skills, or does it still count if you purchase already-unlocked ones from a Skill Trainer? --ATimson 15:22, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :You can't buy elite skills from Skill Trainers, no teven unlocked ones. So you need 180 SoCs. -- (talk) 15:28, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::Oh. Well, that makes that a rather dumb question. ^_^ --ATimson 15:35, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Maxed? Does anyone know if the 235 needed for the 4th level of the title will actually 'max' out the title? Or is there any speculation as to there being more levels after? Or are we just not sure at all? It would just seem rather silly that Anet doesn't set a cap on the title at some point, since insofar, there won't be an end to new campaigns and therefore no end to the # of elites you can acquire. :Imagine that a "World Cartographer" title was introduced: do you think that it could be maxed while there were still campaigns to be released? I'd prefer this one to never be able to be maxed. Or, possibly, be maxed only until the next release. -- Dashface 06:36, 9 November 2006 (CST) (178 elite skills and counting.) Skill Hunter really maxed? :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:36, 16 November 2006 (CST) It has been added that Elite Skill Hunter (290) is the max title. I was wondering if this is true and if so can it be verified. Also does it count towards Kind Of A Big Deal. Finally if this is all true then wouldn't that imply that there would be no more campaigns, since new campaigns would very likely include new elite skills. I'm not trying to question the credibility of whoever edited it, just wanted to know if this was true. -Zak : It has already been confirmed by Arena Net that there will be no new campaigns, only new "chapters" whatever that means. Not really sure on the title however. — Jyro X 20:02, 7 November 2006 (CST) :: Huh? Where did ANet say that there won't be new "campaigns"?? Quote with link please, or STFU! ;) ;) ;) -- 02:07, 8 November 2006 (CST) Well I feel campaign and chapter is synonymous for Guild Wars at least. Also, they are refered to as campaigns at the top of this page so I just went by that. -Zak :: Even if the title would be maxed at 290, there could be more elites in the future. Take for example the drunkard title. Even thou you drink 10.000 minutes to get the title maxed, you can still drink. So why couldn't you get more elites even if the title is maxed? -- (talk) 01:30, 8 November 2006 (CST) :::Agreed. It doesn't mean there won't be any more elites, it just means they think at 290, you've gotten enough to deserve the maxed title. As for no new campaigns, I'd need to see an official statement on that, as it wouldn't make sense at all. Arshay Duskbrow 04:48, 8 November 2006 (CST) Just a note, I didn't say that there would be no more campaigns, I was saying that if skill hunter is truly maxed then that seems to suggest that. So no reason to attack. Also with regards to skill hunter being compared to drunken title. There are a finite number or elite skills so it doesn't make sense to me, that if new chapters or camapigns were added, that a new title would not exist. I mainly just wanted feedback, and to see if it was maxed. -Zak I started Hunting Elite - Skills Again, but since there are skills missing, i won't be able to "max" it... so, nobody CAN know... TheYang 16:13, 9 November 2006 (CST) :I have achieved it (the last two were added to the game 2 days ago, secretely) and it's not the max. Next is at 380. Judging by the treasure hunter title.. I'd say the next level is Grandmaster Skill Hunter at 470. --Karlos 03:07, 11 November 2006 (CST) :: If Karlos is right (can't confirm yet, can you post a screen shot Karlos?), we can't never max it out.. because 290 where "the max title" when faction was realased.. and when some clues or the World Preview of NightFall came, we saw that we would be able to capture 110 Elite Skills.. meaning that we can get 290. Now.. NightFall is out.. and.. the next one is at 380.. meaning that we are, again, unable to max it.. and that, if there is a step at 470, we must wait two more campaings to max it.. this won't help me spare gold and get "People Know Me". :( Corsaire 01:46, 13 November 2006 (CST) ::: In Fact, Elite Skill Hunter is NOT max Title... though Ebon Dust Aura ist not in the Game right now, the Lightbringer Signet counts for the Title track. http://www.abload.de/img/eliteskillhunterggb.jpg (sry, i'm too stupid to insert it into the post...) TheYang 07:08, 13 November 2006 (CST) :::: IMHO, it should be maxed at 290, as it requires quite an effort to capture them all. -- (talk) 14:09, 18 November 2006 (CST) All 289 capped + lightbringer elite and stil no elite title Just wanted to let you know and warn others that it appears there is some inconsitency in this title. I have capped every skill except ebon and have the elite lightbringer sig , yet my count remains at 289. I do not know if this is relevant but I collected the elite sig AFTER capping all the other 289 elites - so maybe this is why it has not counted it in my total ? In any case I would advise getting the elite lightbringer sig BEFORE capping all the elites just in case. Not a very happy bunny to be honest :( :I just got the Lightbringer signet and it didn't affect my skill hunter track (stayed put at 275). I did get the skill for rank 2 at the same time, but I doubt that had anything to do with it... Ulfn 12:39, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::When I capped my next elite I got two skill hunter points. It seems that the score is only updated when you actually cap a skill, so it doesn't notice that you have the Lightbringer Signet until you cap another elite. Most likely this is a bug, but my guess is that the bug is that the Signet counts at all. Anyway I updated the text with a warning. Ulfn 13:22, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Does the score update only when capping an elite, or maybe it also works when capping a non-elite skill ? Worth a try, for the unlucky guys who got this "bug" I got Lightbringer's Signet yesterday as what would have been my 204th elite, but the title track did not update. My count remained at 203 as if the signet did not count. 151.151.73.164 12:17, 10 January 2007 (CST) Possible splitting of skill hunter title Gaile Gray mentioned the possibility in the future of splitting this and having a separate skill hunter title for each campaign/chapter thus allowing them to actually be maxed and contribute to the KOABD track. --Lemming64 15:32, 21 November 2006 (CST) Skill Hunter Title :Note: This section has been moved here from GuildWiki:Software and technical issues/Bugs-- 03:38, 24 November 2006 (CST) After getting all 290 elite skills for Elite Skill Hunter.... the title lists Master Skill Hunter at 380. Are there more elite skills than 290 available? : At his time (Nightfall just released), no.. there is no way. Wait for next campaigns.. 380 should be reachable with chapter four. (as 110 where added with nightfall, we can expect the next campaing to have so much) ::ANet will probably split the Skill Hunter title by campaign, similar to the Protector and Cartographer title. See section above for link to source. This will allow people to max the title for each campaign individually. -- 03:38, 24 November 2006 (CST) : I certainly hope so... I capped ALL in Prophesies, only to find I had to wait for Factions. I cappedd all of Factions, only to find I had to wait for NightFall. I capped all (but one) in NightFall only to be very confused. Odd, how you don; need to Map 100% of Prophesies, Factions, an Nightfall, and... for the Cartographer's title. ~ Adronius Silverbow : Yea they are planning on splitting the title sometime in January according to Gaile, along with other nice updates like adding new/cooler ways to achieve sunspear & lightbringer titles. Just got my last skill today :) ----> picture <---- Soadlink 22:08, 14 January 2007 (CST) tired of this First I get all the skills in Prophecies. No max title, cuz Factions came out. Then I cap all the skills for Factions - you guessed it, just in time for Nightfall - no max title. Now I cap every skill in Nightfall and get the Elite skillhunter - and you guessed it - no max title. It seems you have to cap 380 when there are only 291 skills. Just like trying to get Spearmarshal - it's impossible to max this title. WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?! You can't cap more skills than there are and the 4th chapter isn't here yet. Why not give the max title to the people who capped all the skills possible to cap. Then when the next campaign comes out, they can up the ante. Whatever - mismanaged POS.